SMR
The SMR is a semi-automatic, bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Unmodified, it has the highest damage per shot of all assault rifles. Multiplayer The SMR deals high damage and is capable of two-shot kills, even through minor cover all the way up to long range and needs only three shots to kill at long range, two in Hardcore. Compared to the FAL OSW, the two-hit-kill range is considerably longer, needing two hits to kill at medium and long range whereas the FAL OSW requires three. As downsides, the SMR has five rounds less than the FAL OSW, a lower firecap, slower reload and more recoil. Due to the SMR's high range and damage, it can be paired with the Suppressor with minimal repercussions. The iron sights are clear, however, using an ACOG Scope, Hybrid Optic, Target Finder, EOTech Sight or Reflex Sight may aid in long range engagements. With Select Fire, the SMR can be switched to automatic fire. However, this comes at a cost of decreased rate of fire, accuracy, and a much lower range. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies The SMR appears in the Zombies game mode and can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points and is semi-automatic. Compared to other weapons, particularly the FAL, the SMR can fall short due to its inaccuracy (the bullets spread even while aiming down the sights) and somewhat low damage. It also boasts a slow reload speed (coupled with a magazine capacity of 20) and slow firecap, although the latter is noticeable only for players with faster trigger-fingers. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the SM1L3R. It has a 30-round magazine, 420 rounds in reserve, increased damage, and has a Hybrid Optic with a smiley face by default. Like all 2025 weapons, it can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times, to cycle through a target finder, an ACOG scope, and a Reflex sight. It is still semi-automatic, low damage, and suffers large recoil, but pays off in its large ammo capacity. Until round 19, three headshots are required to eliminate zombies, and accurate line-ups become more important. Gallery SMR BOII.png|The SMR in first person. SMR Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. SMR Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the SMR. SMR Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the SMR. Trivia * The SM1L3R will always have a Hybrid Optic with a Smiley face (hence the name "SMILER") for both the Reflex Sight and the zoomed optics. * Just like all other semi-automatic and burst fire weapons, the SMR is automatic by default in the campaign, unlike its multiplayer and Zombies counterpart. * When aimed into an ACOG with the Grip attached, there is visual recoil 'bounce', but without the Grip attached, there is not. * An "SMI" logo can be seen when reloading. * Originally, the SMR did the 2nd most damage at close range, second to the FAL OSW, now as of the more recent patches, the SMR does 59-49, thus, validating its in-game description. * The SMR is one of the four weapons where the gun is shifted to the left when reloading, the others being the AN-94, QBB LSW and SVU-AS. * The SMR has a slower than average ADS time than other assault rifles, at 0.275s with the AR default 0.25s. * As of the latest update, the SM1L3R is even more accurate when aimed down sight, having similar accuracy to that of the Mnesia. Videos ru:SMR Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles